comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Summers (Days of Future Past)
Rachel Summers (also known as Marvel Girl, Baby Phoenix and Phoenix) was a Human Mutant who served the X-Men and later the X.S.E.. Born on September 30, 2014 to the mutant heroes Scott Summers and Jean Grey, Rachel was raised with her older brother Nathan amongst the entire X-family. Biography Early life Rachel Anne Summers was born on September 30, 2014 to the mutant heroes Scott Summers and Jean Grey. Years before her birth, the X-Men had failed to prevent the assassination of anti-mutant Senator Robert Kelly which in turn caused intense widespread public paranoia against mutants, and, in the next presidential election, an anti-metahuman candidate won. The anti-mutant outrage led to a genetic purity act, rendering the X-Men fugitives. Raised at Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters with her brother Nathan, Rachel met and befriended fellow mutant Franklin Richards, the son of Fantastic Four members, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. When her powers manifested at the abnormally young age of six, Rachel joined the New Mutants, a younger generation of X-Men brought together to carry-on Professor Xavier's dream of a peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. About a year later, Rachel's mother was killed in a nuclear explosion in Pittsburgh reportedly caused by the X-Men's old enemy, Mastermind. The Mutant Registration Act further resulted in a dystopian future as the mutant hunting Sentinel robots, unleashed by the anti-mutant president’s administration to contain and eliminate mutantkind, decided that the best way to do so was to take over the United States. Time as a Hound One day, while Rachel was still a child, the X-Men's base of operations, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, was attacked and demolished by federal troops and many present there died, including Rachel's father. One of the only survivors at the school was Rachel, whom the soldiers found by the side of Prof. Xavier's body. The soldiers used drugs to neutralize Rachel's developing psionic powers, before she was tortured, drugged, hypnotized and brainwashed for months. Finally, she gave in, becoming the prototype of the sadistic Ahab. Over the subsequent years, they killed or imprisoned virtually all known superhuman beings within North America. Following extensive behavior modification, Rachel became a mutant "hound", using her psionic powers to trace psychic scents of other mutants and point the way for the authorities. Rachel's superiors branded her face with a grotesque, irremovable pattern of tattoos to mark her as a Hound and forced her to wear a leash. Summers occasionally killed mutants herself and it was known that some of those were people she loved. Rachel's grief and shame at what she was forced to do as a hound and her anguish over the deaths of her parents and friends deeply scarred her soul, leaving her bitter and intolerant toward humans who persecuted mutants. During one sadistic torture session imposed on her by Ahab, the pain helped Rachel break her brainwashing, letting her rebel and attack, Ahab, permanently scarring his face. Imprisonment In the following months, Rachel was able to resist all attempts of a second re-programming into a hound and was eventually brought to the same containment camp where the remaining X-Men had been sent. There, Rachel learned that, in the meantime, most other super-beings - mutant or not - had either been killed or imprisoned. In the camp, she was also re-united with Franklin Richards and the two started a romantic relationship. Together, they and the X-Men came up with a way to neutralize their power-inhibiting collars. This allowed Rachel to send the consciousness of the adult Katherine Pryde back in time to take over young Kitty’s body, to warn the X-Men about their dark future and ask for their help in preventing it by stopping the assassination of Senator Robert Kelly, a key event that set the Mutant Registration Act in motion. As a distraction from Rachel’s actions, her teammates launched an attack on the Sentinels’ main operation base in Manhattan, though most were killed as a result. However, they did at least provide Rachel with enough time to ensure the safe return of Kate’s consciousness. Personality and traits Relationships Family Nathan Summers Scott Summers Jean Grey-Summers Friends Romances Franklin Richards Powers and Abilities Powers Empathy: On many occasions, Rachel was shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enabled her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. Telepathy: Could read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of other humans or animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She did not always have access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers were inhibited, Rachel's telepathic abilities were honed to sense residual energy. * Telepathic Defense: Telepathy can manifest in a number of ways. * Telepathic Cloak: She could mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities could at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. * Trauma Healing: The ability to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. * Mind Control: Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. * Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. * Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be destroyed. * Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase the speed of synapses in the brain, allowing them to increase another's powers to incredible levels, with a temporary effect. * Telepathic Illusions: Ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. * Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. * Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. * Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. * Dilate Power: The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. * Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the Astral Plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. * Telepathic Tracking: The ability to enable a telepath to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. * Mental Detection: Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Precognition: Occasionally Rachel has shown the ability to have precognitive visions and/or dreams. Telekinesis: Rachel was an incredibly talented Telekinetic. She could generate telekinetic force-fields and telekinetic blasts/bursts. She could levitate, move, control, and/or manipulate matter on a macroscopic level. Rachel could use her telekinesis to affect matter on a molecular level and could use her telekinesis in a variety of ways such as: * Intuitive Aptitude: Could disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also enabled her to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Rachel could detect if a seal was hermetic or not by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. She could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules by the amount of atoms present. * Matter Alteration: As the Phoenix, she was shown to have the ability to alter molecular and subatomic structures and the ability to alter molecular valences, or even rewrite her own genome. * Matter Transmutation: She could manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood into gold, plant into crystal, and cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc). * Psionic Spikes: Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroyed the physical objects that the spikes came into contact with. * Force Field Generation: Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air, withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks). Rachel also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body’s form. * Concussive Blasts: Could project telekinetic energies as powerful blasts/bursts directed from her brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: The power to augment the user's condition using telekinetic influence. * Flight: By levitating herself, she could “fly” for very long distances and at supersonic rate. * Psionic Firebird: The ability to manifest her telekinesis as a psionic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. * Energy Manipulation: The ability to telekinetically manipulate various types of the energy from electromagnetic spectrum. Abilities Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Rachel Summers trained with Nightcrawler, Wolverine and her father in hand-to-hand combat. Lock-picking: Rachel learned lock-picking skills from Storm. Vehicular maintenance': Summers had some experience in vehicular repair. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Xavier Institute students Category:New Mutants (Days of Future Past) Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Americans Category:Hounds Category:Xavier Security Enforcers members